


Information

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drake and Law talk, Drake stops the group, Gen, Komachiyo is really scared, Things are revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: While on the way to Oden’s castle which is a ways off from Okobore Village, Komachiyo is stopped by a figure in black and the group prepares for a fight, but Law sees this as an opportunity.





	Information

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the info revealed here, not the scene if you aren’t past the Dressrosa Arc OR up-to-date: Chapter 921.

Though Komachiyo had been moving at brisk pace initially because the four people upon his back were hardly anything to carry, it was the first to sense something _dangerous_ was ahead while crossing the wide wasteland and slowed down, whimpering a bit even though it continued to move forward. Luffy, noting this, squinting out there into the vast emptiness and even raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun so that he could see a bit clearer.

"Hm," Luffy hummed, drawing out the sound because he didn’t see anything, but all of a sudden, he **felt** it—a strong aura. His eyes took on a serious expression, and he frowned; Zoro and Law must’ve felt it too before speaking up. Kiku, of course, was unsure of what the other’s were talking about as far as seeming to be aware of something, but she remained quiet as they moved forward until a dark speck came into view.

"Hey, Luffytaro..."

"Remember, Strawhat-ya—we aren’t here to cause a huge fight early on. Our current objective to go to the castle is the only thing we should be doing at this point."

"Yeah."

When they were little more than a few meters away, Law’s eyes widened briefly when he realized who he was looking at.

Komachiyo stopped, unwilling to go any farther at this point, but Luffy was definitely puzzled.

"Who’s that?" His head tilted in confusion, one hand resting under his chin.

"Dunno," Zoro replied after a moment and a smirk began to curl upon his features, "but he seems strong." Though they weren’t supposed to be fighting, the orange haired guy made him want to draw his blades—which was a similar feeling in comparison to the one he had gotten before going up against another orange haired guy in the past.

"Drake-ya," Law replied, eyes trained upon the taller member of the Worst Generation who had yet to move out of their way or even speak for that matter, so Law simply jumped down from the Komainu. "He’s apart of our Generation. I didn’t think he would be here in Wano as well, but I can’t be sure where his loyalty lies after seeing Hawkins who works for Kaido now."

"Yeah, we know. Luffy and I—"

"Drake??” Luffy thought hard about this, sure that he had heard that name before somewhere before it clicked, and Hitetsu’s words filled his head.

"A new **Headliner** named Diez Drake joined Kaidou’s forces over a year ago. The five samurai who guarded our village were all defeated, and the entire village was destroyed."

Kiku gasped at the revealation of this information seeing as she hadn’t been here when this had happened.

Luffy’s expression became angry as he remembered this information and he cracked his knuckles as his gaze settled on Drake.

"He destroyed the Old Man’s and Tama’s Village because he’s with Kaido!"

"I guess that settles it." Zoro grinned, moving to jump down because he wanted a piece of the guy now.

"Wait, Strawhat-ya, Roronoa-ya—let me talk to him. Drake-ya and I are familiar with each other."

"Tch." Zoro was annoyed by this, but then simply leaned on Komainu; he was, however, ready to fight if need be.

Luffy was also upset, but simply decided to let Law handle it because he was strong, too.

When Law was within talking distance of the ginger, Law’s expression had turned serious, but he was smiling the devious sort of smile that he usual wore.

"Drake-ya," he greeted the taller pirate, Kikoku resting on his left shoulder as he stared up at the ginger. "I heard that you had been making a name for yourself in the New World, but hardly any of that information had come from the News Coos. It seems like you’re being particularly careful about what you’ve been doing, and here, too, apparently."

Drake’s expression was equally serious—perhaps a bit more than Law’s as he listened to the younger pirate speak.

"I am here for my own reasons, Trafalgar Law, current owner of the Op Op no Mi," Drake replied, frowning.

Law arched a brow at this, the wheels slowly turning in his head. Why bring up the Op Op no Mi?

"Yes, that’s true. I currently have the power of that fruit. Why bring it up, Drake-ya?"

"Thirteen years ago, my father died over that fruit on a certain island ... killed by Doflamingo."

Law’s eyes widened at this, form tensing and the smile dropped into a frown.

_Thirteen_ _years_ _ago_ ... !

"What—"

"Perhaps our fates were simply tied together that day ... on Minion Island."

Law’s jaw clenched at this, his grip on Kikoku tightening as he stood there. Just how many people had been involved with that incident? Cora-san. Doflamingo. Sengoku. The Barrels Pirates. Wait—suddenly, it clicked, but the Barrels Pirates had been lost. Sengoku had been _sure_ of that.

"You were apart of the Barrels Pirates thirteen years ago."

"Where did you get that information?"

"Back in Dressrosa, Sengoku-san told me about everyone who was involved in the incident on Minion Island. He’d come to confirm some information about me. Cora-san, who had been on the run with me in an attempt to cure my illness, eventually sailed on Minion Island because he knew that with the Op Op no Mi, there was a chance it’d cure me. He left that day, and returned with bullet wounds. I’m guessing he ran into your father’s men."

"That’s most likely the case. ... ...The grenade explosions then—he must’ve been the one behind them as well as the fact that we couldn’t hear anything."

Law nodded. Yes, that was how Cora-san’s fruit worked—as far as the _Calm_ went.

"His Calm Calm no Mi silenced sounds; he, too, was unfortunately killed by Doflamingo. The Family had learned of you being taken in by the Navy and had planned to go after you as they thought you were me because Cora-san had allowed me to eat the Op Op no Mi. At the time, I was hiding in plain sight though silenced by Cora-san who I’m sure understood he couldn’t allow Doflamingo to go after you, who was innocent in all of that. Your father—he helped you to escape then? To get to the Navy?"

Drake chuckled, but it was bitter sounding.

"That fruit was worth more to him than my life."

Law, who had had family who had loved him until their last breaths, did not understand this, but it seemed that the had both lost someone important to Doflamingo.

"... ... I see."

"You defeated him, Doflamingo with Strawhat Luffy."

"Yeah—he’s in Impel Down."

"My grudge against him may be long over, but the defeat of that man still made my shoulders feel somewhat lighter even though that would anger Him."

"Kaido. ...What are your plans concerning him, exactly, Drake-ya?"

"When we meet again, I shall say."

Turning away, Drake stepped towards a strange spot on the ground and tapped his boot twice; the ground shifted and moved as though something was digging, and eventually, a very large lizard crawled out of the ground, but it stood out like Hawkins mount had being much different than the Beast Pirates’ mounts. It shook the dirt off of itself and made a noise a Drake whom—and this was surprising—petted it gently before climbing atop the beast to settled upon its saddle.

Law frowned, not wanted to feel suspicious after the revealing of their shared history, but they also had things to do themselves.

"Will you be against us, then? What of Eustass-ya and Apoo-ya?"

"I cannot risk myself and fall to the fate of Eustass Kid so I will do what I must until the time comes, and the Sea Roar seems to be allied as well to Kaido. We will meet again, Law. ...And had I met Cora-san, I would say thank you. My life changed forever that day."

The darker haired man smirked, watching Drake ride away upon the large lizard that he seemed to be fond of. A good deal of information had been gleaned from that conversation, and though it wasn’t the most positive, it was important. Turning away, Law returned to Komainu and everyone proceeded to climb back on the large dog who resumed its former pace.

"He didn’t fight you, Tra-guy ... ? That was weird. He isn’t a bad guy?"

"He on our side then?" Zoro, too, was staring in the direction the ginger had departed with a bit of a disappointed frown.

"When the time comes, he will be. We’ve wasted enough time, either way."

_’... And had I met Cora-san, I would say thank you. My life changed forever that day.’_

There was a strange sort of warmth settling into Law’s chest. Rocinante had saved _two_ lives that day in exchange for his own, and though Law himself could never be that type of man, just having been loved by him—someone who had been a stranger those months ago, would be something he never forgot.


End file.
